Ouran x Real life
by Lily-the-Lunar
Summary: Hehehe
1. The Introduction

"Hurry up!" Illyanna's mom said.

"I will be out in a minute!" Illyanna yelled.

Illyanna and her mom got into the car. There were driving out of town to drop off Illyanna at school. 15 minutes later, Illyanna left the car walking the rest of the way to school. But she was not aware she forgot something important. This was the beginning of a day that will change everyone's lives forever.

Illyanna's mom went to drop off Jabari, a friend of Illyanna. When Jabari got into the car, he saw Illyanna's homework on the seat.

"Gen! We need to give Illyanna her homework!" Jabari said loudly.

Meanwhile, Illyanna walked to her classroom. She looked for her homework but she could not find it. Her best friends Stephanie, Viana, Katie, and Preston walked in talking about the huge project coming up. They said you need to get your homework in order to get a passing grade. Illyanna was panicing realizing she forgot her homework in her mom's car. The bell rung and everyone took their seats. The teacher took everyone's homework one by one. She got to Illyanna. Ilyanna said she did not have her homework. For a punishment, She had to go up to the board and demostrate the lesson for today. When she was writing, something weird happened. Illyanna got sucked into the board. Afer she got sucked in completely, she came back. A red-headed boy with amber eyes jumped out, falling on to Illyanna.

"Thank you for saving me!" He yelled.

Illyanna knew who it was when she looked up. It was Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru hugged Illyanna for a thanks of saving him. Illyanna felt pressure on her back. When she turned around, Viana was on her back. Viana did something that no one expected. She stared pulling Illyanna's hair, fighting with her. When Illyanna turned around, Viana got sucked into the portal along with Illyanna. Illyanna grabbed Hikaru by the shirt which caused him to got sucked in too. Three girls tugged on Hikaru causing them to be almost sucked into the portal. Stephanie and Kaitlynn tried getting the girls to come back, but they got sucked into the portal along with the girls. Chaos all the sudden started happening. Children were floating all around the room, shelves were being thrown three girls at a time, and everyone breaking the glass causing the pet rattlesnake to get out. The pet frog got smushed by Hamza, another friend of Illyanna.

"Illyanna is gone gone gone gone," Preston said singing.

Hamza kicked Preston into the portal. Then a minute later, a girl threw a book at Hamza on accident, causing him to fall into the portal. A couple minutes later, Jabari walked in to give Illyanna her homework. He realized the chaos. When he tried to give the teacher Illyanna's homework, he got sucked into the portal. The portal closed and the chaos stopped. 10 seconds later, time in the real world froze.

Everyone that got sucked into the portal ended at an academy called Ouran. Everyone except Preston, Illyanna, and Stephanie found out this is Hikaru's school. Hikaru walked the Americans around the school to the host club.

"Where is Hikaru?" Tamaki asked

"I am right here!" Hikaru said.

"Who are they?" Tamaki asked rudely.

"Hi Tamaki! I am Illyanna. This is Stephanie, Preston, Hamza, Viana, Kaitlynn, Ashley, Bella, Elaina, and Michael. We are from America," Illyanna said happily.

"How does she know my name?" Tamaki asked.

"She said to me that we are famous in America too!" Hikaru said.

They went through all the introductions. They decided to have everyone as a client even the host club closed for the day. Illyanna was the only client to Hikaru and Kaoru, Stephanie, Kaitlynn, Viana, Ashley, Bella, and Elaina were Tamaki's client. The boys just hung out with Kyoya. Kyoya then explained to everyone that the machine that powers the portal broke.

"How wil we get everyone back to their world?" Honey asked.

"There arte 7 stones I need everyone to get them. I will assign everyone groups," Kyoya said

He then gave everyone a pamphlet which read

_Haruhi/Renge/Bella/Elaina= Sapphire _

_Kyoya/Ashley= Aquamarine_

_Honey/Kaitlynn/Viana=Jade_

_Kaoru/Hikaru/Illyanna/Stephanie=Topaz_

_Mori/Jabari/Michael= Onyx_

_Tamaki/Preston/Hamza=Ruby_

_Everyone= Quartz_

"How are we supposed to get everthing?" Kaitlynn asked.

"We go into different regions of Japan!" Kyoya yelled.

"Let's do this!" everyone yelled.


	2. My New Friend is a Mermaid

Haruhi, Renge, Bella, and Elaina went first. They were ordered to get some sapphire by Kyoya. As they were walking, they bumped into a boy around Haruhi and Renge's age.

"Sorry!" Haruhi said.

"It's fine." Nagasumi said.

"I am Nagasumi." Nagasumi said.

"I am Renge. They are Haruhi, Bella, and Elaina!" Renge said pushing Haruhi and the others out of the way.

Nagasumi thought to himself,"Haruhi is pretty cute, for a boy."

Nagasumi, Haruhi and the others walked to Nagasumi's house.

"Hi, Nagasumi!" Sun yelled.

"This is Renge, Bella, Elaina and Harrrrrrruuuuuuuuuhhhiiiiii." Nagasumi said.

"Hi! I am Sun. Nice to meet you!" Sun said with a mumble in her breath.

"I am getting kind of hungry." Elaina said.

"What do you want to get?" Nagasumi asked.

"There is a chinese restaurant nearby." Sun said.

"Let's go!" Bella said.

They got into the Chinese restaurant. Haruhi explained everything about what has happened. Renge handed Nagasumi and Sun the pamplet that Kyoya had given them.

"Who are all these people?" Sun asked.

"Everyone that is involved in this!" Elaina said.

"What did you say you were looking for?" Nagasumi asked.

"Sapphire." Haruhi said.

"I heard about that stone!" Sun said.

"Do you know where it is?" Haruhi said.

"Unfortunately, no." Sun said.

"I bet Luna knows where it is!" Sun yelled.

"You mean the Luna the popstar!" Renge said.

"Yeah she is my childhood friend!" Sun said.

"I cannot wait to meet her." Haruhi said.

"Anyway, Sun do you want some fish?" Bella asked.

"NO!" Sun screamed.

"Ok, but don't make a big deal out of it!" Renge complained.

A glass of water fell onto Sun's lap and a mermaid tail appeared. Renge used some poppers that affected the restaurants vision.

"What just happened?!" Haruhi said.

A Chibi Illyanna appeared out of nowhere and said...

"The plot is about a young man(aka Nagasumi) almost drowned to death until he is saved by a mermaid(aka Sun). He agrees to marry her in order to avoid the wrath of her father."

**A/N: When a Chibi Illyanna appears, only the group could hear. No one from the anime they are in could hear. In this situation, Sun and Nagasumi can't hear what Chibi Illyanna is saying. In a later chapter, a chibi Jabari appears for Chibi Illyanna's replacement.**

"So you are a mermaid." Renge said.

"Yes, also Luna is a mermaid too." Sun said.

"HEY! DON'T GO TELLING STRANGERS ABOUT ME BEING A MERMAID!" Luna said as she was walking over to them.

"You are the Luna!" Renge said jovially.

"They are looking for some sapphire. Can you give some to them?" Sun asked.

"I will but I want them to earn it. You, the boy over there. I challenge you to sing and if you win I will give the sapphire to you." Luna said pointing to Haruhi.

"Hold it. I want to sing with Haruhi to see who Nagasumi deserves!" Sun shouted.

"OK." Haruhi said.

"We should go to the mall!" Renge said.

"Yeah! We could get an outfit for Haruhi." Bella said.

Nagasumi, Sun, Luna, and the others went to the mall that exact day.

"You should try this on!" Renge said.

It was a black tank top with saggy jeans.

"Be right back." Haruhi said.

As Haruhi walked out of the dressing room, She showed everyone her outfit. When she turned to the side, Sun's face fell to the ground, Nagasumi starts jumping and letting out a whistle, Luna slaps him in the face, Sun thanks Luna, and Renge face turns red and giggles about her "appearence" and says that she is of a guys torso. Bella was laughing to hard to explain.

"Haruhi was forced to dress like this." Elaina said.

Sun bought Haruhi some more suitable clothes for her.

In the evening, they went to the auditorium and they practiced singing. Sun's singing was nice while Haruhi's was causing everyone's ears to bleed(not literally).

"Stop singing Haruhi!" Everyone yells out.

The next week, Haruhi and Sun are singing for the Sapphire.

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world!" Sun sings.

"Heartbreakers gonna break break break break break!" Haruhi starts singing.

**A/N: I only know American songs so they sing American songs.**

The singing lasted until Sun gave up her affections for Nagasumi. Luna gave Haruhi the stone.

"You can have Nagasumi!" Sun said.

"I do not like Nagasumi like that. I only came here for the sapphire." Haruhi said.

" !" Sun said

"We have to go now!" Renge said.

"Well bye bye. We had fun with you guys." Luna, Nagasumi, and Sun said.

They came back to Ouran Academy.

"I miss you Haruhi." Tamaki said.

"The people we met gave us all cookies. Illyanna stuffed a cookie in her mouth. Hikaru ate the cookie from her mouth and Kaoru licked her cheek because there were some chocolate on it. This caused Hamza to be mad. Preston calmed him down though.

"Ashley and I are next" Kyoya said.

"Well good luck." Tamaki said.

"I wonder who we are going to meet" Ashley said.


End file.
